


L'Outre-Mathématicienne

by BlueFloyd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deuil, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Mathématiques, Ouija, PhD dissertation, PhD thesis, Relation compliquée, fantôme, libraire, phd, these, thésarde
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Une thèse. Un accident. Une doctorante-revenante. Peut-on rendre son manuscrit et soutenir depuis l'au-delà ? Avec l'aide de sa fiancée et de ses codoctorants, ainsi qu'une planche de ouijà, potentiellement.





	1. Chapter 1

La porte claque derrière elle. Elle est seule chez elle. Elle sera toujours seule. Elle refoule le sentiment. Elle pose son sac sur le comptoir, ses clefs à côté, range ses courses dans le réfrigérateur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va se faire à manger ce soir ? Toute la mécanique du choix d'un repas, à mettre en branle seule, sans pouvoir en discuter avec Louise, sans avoir de suggestions, d'échange, voir la proposition magique "il me reste un tupperware de ce midi". Elle soupire. Ne pas s'embarquer là dedans. Ne pas s'apitoyer, pas un soir, seule chez elle, avant d'avoir mangé. Elle ramène ses nattes derrière sa tête. Elle a de quoi faire une salade de tomates, avec du pain et du fromage ça ira très bien. Ça a été une grosse journée à la librairie, elle doit rattraper les jours où elle a été absente, elle n'a pas envie de s'embêter ce soir.

Elle prépare rapidement les tomates, mange sur le canapé, devant la table basse, son assiette à la main. Louise l'aurait taquinée sur sa façon de manger, sans prendre le temps de s'installer à une vraie table, avec un verre et des couverts, juste l'assiette creuse dans une main et la fourchette dans l'autre. Elle fait la vaisselle rapidement, un coup d'eau sur l'assiette et les couverts, un coup d'éponge sur la planche à découper, le tout dans l'égouttoir. Le pain, le fromage. Son repas est vite fini. Que faire maintenant ? Que faire de toutes ces soirées sans Louise ? Il faudrait qu'elle fasse du tri dans ses affaires. Qu'elle décide ce qu'elle garde, ce qu'elle jette, ce qu'elle donne. Voir si les parents et le frère de Louise veulent récupérer des objets spécifiques. Allez. Elle va commencer ça ce soir.

Elle entre dans leur chambre. Sa chambre, désormais. Le bureau de Louise est toujours, couvert de brouillons, de diagrammes abstraits, d'une pile de Bourbaki et de tasses de cafés qui ont commencé à moisir. Elle n'a pas le courage de s'y attaquer tout de suite. C'est la thèse inachevée de Louise, ce bureau, le travail de ses cinq dernières années. Il faudrait contacter son directeur de thèse, ses collègues du labo, leur demander s'ils veulent récupérer quelque chose, même si le manuscrit le plus à jour de Louise doit normalement être en ligne sur le serveur de l'Université. Son portable vibre. Sa mère, qui lui envoie des textos pour savoir si elle tient le coup, pour lui dire de ne pas hésiter à venir manger à la maison si elle n'a pas la motivation de cuisiner. Elle la rassure, la remercie, lui dit qu'elle passera la voir ce weekend. Elle revient à la chambre. Elle laisse le bureau pour plus tard et se dirige vers l'armoire. Les vêtements de Louise. Elles n'avaient pas la même morphologie, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'elle pourra garder pour elle. Les foulards certainement, peut-être quelques autres accessoires comme des ceintures ou le bonnet qu'elle portait pendant tout l'hiver. Pour le reste, ça va aller à Emmaüs ou au Relais. Elle peut peut-être commencer par les objets hétéroclites relégués sur l'étagère du haut. Louise avait du mal à jeter, le haut des placards a au fur et à mesure de leur vie commune accueilli tous les objets qu'Assiba lui demandait d'arrêter de laisser prendre la poussière dans un coin du salon. Elle enlève ses talons, ramène un tabouret du salon. Une valise aux roues cassés, une lampe qu'elle a toujours trouvé hideuse, une planche à découper, un hamac dont elles n'ont jamais eu l'utilité... Ça ne va pas être difficile de faire du tri dans tout ça. Elle descend le tout dans le panier dans lequel ça se trouve et le ramène au salon. Une crise d'éternuement déclenchée par la poussière plus tard, elle inspecte le bric à brac qu'elle a descendu. La valise contient une autre valise et des sacs en toile qu'elles n'ont pas utilisé depuis bien 3 ans. La lampe est aussi hideuse que dans son souvenir. Le hamac pourrait être sauvable, ou plus probablement donné à une amie qui habite quelque part avec un jardin. La planche à découper n'en est pas une. Elle est est couverte de lettres et de chiffres pyrogravés dans le bois, plus quelques symboles ésotériques pour la décoration. Une planche de ouija.

Elle se rappelle quand Louise l'avait ramenée. Elle l'avait trouvée dans une brocante. Louise croyait aux esprits. Elle n'était pas religieuse, mais elle croyait aux "puissances de l'invisible", comme elle le formulait. Ça avait surpris Assiba au début. Ça ne cadrait pas tout à fait avec le cursus scientifique que Louise avait choisi. Elle s'était habituée, avec le temps. Elle n'y croyait pas pour un sou de son côté. De son point de vue il y avait un Dieu et une vie après la mort, mais rien de surnaturel par ailleurs. Louise avait joué quelques semaines avec la planche de ouija, avait envisagé de l'utiliser pour la déco, puis s'en était lassée. La planche avait fini en haut du placard. Assiba en caresse la surface. Les pyrogravures dans le bois sont agréables au toucher. Relié par une cordelette de cuir à la planche, un morceau de bois contenant une lentille de verre. Le pointeur. Assiba le pose sur la planche. C'est idiot. Mais elle aimerait tant un signe de Louise, un dernier contact avec elle. Elle met le pointeur au centre de la planche. "Louise, est-ce que tu es là ?" Un temps. Rien. Évidemment. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle espérait. Elle pose la main sur le pointeur pour le retirer de la planche. Et là, elle le sent se déplacer à son contact. elle ne le pousse pas, elle a mis un doigt de chaque côté pour le soulever, mais il glisse vers le haut de la planche. Elle le lâche, il cesse aussitôt son mouvement. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser. Elle repose un doigt dessus. Le pointeur glisse vers le haut, jusqu'à rompre le contact avec son doigt et s'immobiliser. Qu'est-il en train de se passer. Elle remet le doigt sur le pointeur et l'accompagne dans son mouvement. La pièce de bois glisse jusqu'à s'arrêter en haut de la planche. Visible à travers la lentille de verre, magnifié, le mot OUI s'offre au regard d'Assiba. La tête lui tourne.

Ce n'est pas possible. "C'est vraiment toi ?" Sous son doigt, le pointeur revient vers le centre de la planche, puis repart en sens inverse pour à nouveau s'arrêter sur le OUI. Elle lâche le pointeur. Elle se relève. Louise pourrait-elle être toujours là ? Autour d'elle ? Elle se sert un verre d'eau. Elle s'est sentie si vide depuis l'accident. Mais justement, est-ce qu'elle n'est pas en train de sombrer dans la folie ? Comment savoir si elle n'est pas en train de faire bouger le pointeur elle-même, et de se raconter que Louise n'est pas vraiment partie ? Elle a besoin d'une preuve. Mais quoi ?

"Je suis désolée, j'ai besoin de savoir que c'est vraiment toi. Dis moi quelque chose que seule Louise saurait."  
Le pointeur reste immobile sous son doigt. Elle s'en doutait. Non, il bouge. M. D. P. O. R. D. I. un arrêt.  
"Le mot de passe de ton ordinateur ?"  
Le pointeur bouge sur oui. Puis : 1P. R. I. N. C. I. P. I. A. 1. 8. 0. 1. OUI. P. M. A. J. U. S. C. U. L. E.

Assiba se lève. Elle va au bureau de Louise. Elle ouvre son ordinateur portable, celui sur lequel elle faisait sa thèse. Elle le regarde démarrer. Louise était attachée à sa vie privée, elle ne lui avait jamais donné le mot de passe de son ordinateur. Si ça fonctionne... Dans la fenêtre de login, sous le nom de Louise, elle rentre "Principia1801". Une référence au livre d'Isaac Newton, que Louise déclarait comme un des tournants de l'Histoire des Mathématiques, et 1801 pour 18 Janvier, la date de leur rencontre. L'ordinateur se fige quelques instants, puis la session de Louise commence à charger. C'est elle. C'est vraiment elle. Assiba retourne à la planche de ouija.  
"C'est vraiment toi."  
OUI  
"Il y a une vie après la mort"  
OUI  
"Tu es... un ange ? un fantôme ?"  
E.S.P.R.I.T.  
"J'ai tellement de questions. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là, que tu puisses me parler et qu'on ne sache toujours pas qu'il y a une vie après la mort ?"  
T.R.E.S.R.A.R.E.OUI.T.U.A.S.L.E.O.U.I.J.A.OUI.T.U.A.S.F.O.R.T.E.C.O.N.N.E.X.I.O.N.A.V.C.M.O.I.OUI.J.A.I.Q.Q.C.H.A.F.I.N.I.R.  
"Quelque chose à finir ? Quoi ?"  
M.A.T.H.E.S.E.

Un arrêt. Assiba est un peu décontenancée. Mais en même temps, quoi d'autre ? Louise était en thèse depuis presque 5 ans. Elle avait eu un financement de 3 ans, puis un premier ATER, puis un second ATER. Les thésards en mathématiques qui ne finissaient pas en 3 ans étaient relativement rares, mais Louise avait eu des problèmes avec son directeur de thèse, qui n'avait pas été assez présent, elle n'avait pas pu publier durant les trois premières années... Bref, elle se consacrait entièrement à sa thèse, jusqu'à l'obsession. Elle aurait dû rendre et soutenir d'ici quelques mois. Ce n'est pas si surprenant que ce soit pour celà qu'elle soit restée sur Terre, mais Assiba aurait voulu que ce soit en rapport avec elle. 

"Ta thèse ? Mais comment ?"  
J.E.P.E.U.X.T.E.D.I.C.T.E.R.OUI. P.R.E.S.Q.U.E.P.L.U.S.D.E.M.O.D.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.S.  
"Mmm. D'accord. On peut tenter de faire ça demain soir. J'ai tellement de questions pour le moment. Comment est-ce que tu perçois les choses ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a quand on ne devient pas... un esprit ?"

Le pointeur bouge de lettre en lettre sur la planche de ouija. Les deux femmes discutent jusque tard dans la nuit, les réponses de Louise mettant du temps à arriver. Assiba met fin à la conversation quand elle a trop mal au bras pour continuer à garder le contact avec le pointeur. De toute façon l'aube est proche, autant prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant de partir à la librairie travailler.


	2. Chapter 2

Assiba rentre de sa journée à la librairie. La journée a été fatigante, et elle n'a que peu dormi la nuit précédente, mais elle est à peine rentrée que déjà elle s'assied devant le ouija. Elle saisit le pointeur, et elle est prise d'un doute. Et si rien ne se passait ? Et si elle avait halluciné la soirée précédente ?  
"Tu es là, Louise ?"  
Mais à nouveau, l'impossible s'accomplit : le pointeur bouge sous son doigt, jusqu'à se positionner sur le OUI. Si c'était une hallucination, elle se prolonge aujourd'hui. Assiba se détend, ôte l'élastique qui retenait ses nattes derrière sa tête et s'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé.  
"OK. Il faut réfléchir à comment procéder. Je vais ramener ton ordi ici, ouvrir ton manuscrit de thèse... C'est bien sur cet ordinateur que tu as la version la plus récente ?" Elle repose la main sur le pointeur. Il s'éloigne puis revient sur le OUI.  
"Parfait. Donc j'ouvre ton manuscrit de thèse, et tu me dictes les modifications à effectuer ?"  
À nouveau, le pointeur part du OUI pour y revenir. Assiba se lève pour aller chercher l'ordinateur.

L'affaire s'avère plus compliquée à mettre en œuvre qu'à énoncer. Déjà, Assiba doit garder une main sur le pointeur pour que Louise puisse communiquer avec elle. Ensuite, cette façon de communiquer est affreusement lente. Enfin, comprendre ce qu'il faut modifier, où, comment, dans un document avec lequel elle n'est pas familière et sur un sujet qu'elle ne comprend pas est épuisante. Trois heures passent et seuls quelques changements marginaux ont été effectués. Assiba est mentalement épuisée, et affamée. Elle décrète la fin de la session, échange quelques mots doux avec Louise et va se préparer à manger avant de partir se coucher.

Le lendemain, Assiba change de stratégie. Elle revient du travail avec l'ensemble du manuscrit de thèse imprimé, les lignes numérotées ; méticuleusement, elle accroche l'une après l'autre les 120 pages du manuscrit de thèse de Louise sur le mur du salon, recouvrant le papier peint bleu pâle, remplaçant le poster de Thelma et Louise, déplaçant les photos encadrées de leurs vacances. Le numéro est marqué en rouge en gros dans le coin en bas à droite des pages. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment Louise perçoit les choses. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait une "vision", mais avec quel niveau de détails ? Mieux vaut ne se laisser une confortable marge. Pas d'allers-retours à la souris sur l'ordi, Louise et elle ont l'intégralité du document sous les yeux. Elle pourra faire directement les modifications sur le papier, elle reportera le tout sur l'ordi à la fin. Elle boit un verre d'eau, contemple le document étalé sur le mur, relâche ses nattes, va chercher le ouija, et rentre en communication avec Louise.

Le dispositif est toujours loin d'être idéal, mais l'édition est quand même plus facile avec tout le texte accessible ainsi. Quelques jours passent, où Assiba sous la dictée de Louise réagence des passages du manuscrit, détaille certains passages, rajoute des références. Les progrès sont lents, mais réels. Jusqu'à ce que Louise écrive :  
P.6.3.I.L.F.A.U.D.R.A.I.T.M.O.D.I.F.L.E.T.H.E.O.R.E.M.E.3.7.  
"Ok... Théorème 37. Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut modifier ?"

Il s'avère que faire réécrire une formule mathématique par quelqu'un qui ne la comprend pas et sans disposer des symboles adéquats est de l'ordre de l'impossible. Une heure durant, Louise tente d'expliquer à quoi ressemble graphiquement chaque symbole et de lui donner une abréviation. Assiba est de plus en plus frustrée et fatiguée, et elle finit par décider de mettre fin pour la journée à la correction du manuscrit.  
"Il faut qu'on trouve une autre méthode, Louise. Là ça ne fonctionne pas."  
Elle enlève son doigt du pointeur, se redresse, étire son dos et regarde autour d'elle. La nuit est tombée, l'appartement est en désordre, elle n'a absolument pas avancé dans le tri des affaires de Louise. Elle se lève, va jusqu'au coin cuisine, ouvre le frigo : il commence à être dangereusement vide, il faudrait qu'elle fasse des courses. En attendant, elle se prépare des lentilles corail à la tomate, avec un peu de piment pour relever le goût. Elle se couche tôt, mais n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Elle va chercher le ouija, garde la main dessus, déclare "Tu me manques, Louise". Sous son doigt le pointeur bouge. T. O. I. A. U. S. S. I. Assiba soupire, tente de trouver une position confortable pour dormir, attrape un livre, lit quelques pages... Elle finit par trouver le sommeil au bout d'une heure ou deux.

Le lendemain est une journée calme à la librairie. Quelques clients, un peu d'inventaire, la réception des sorties de la semaine. Elle échange quelques textos avec sa mère, mais elle est au travail elle aussi et n'a pas trop le temps. Assiba a le temps de réfléchir. Au delà de la finalisation du manuscrit de Louise, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Est-ce qu'on peut soutenir sa thèse juste sur son manuscrit, à plus forte raison post-mortem ? Et comment elle va expliquer d'avoir une version complète ? "Le fantôme de ma copine me l'a dictée ?" Pas idéal. "Vous allez rire, elle avait une version finie sur un ordi à la maison ?" Pas incroyablement crédible non plus. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur cet aspect. Et qu'elles élaborent un plan général avec Louise. Et il faudrait aussi qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qui va se passer avec Louise une fois sa thèse terminée. Avant l'accident, le plan c'était qu'elle prennent de grandes vacances ensemble et que Louise réfléchisse à si elle restait dans la recherche et si oui où. Maintenant... maintenant les questions sont devenues plus métaphysiques. Elle est interrompue dans ses réflexions par une cliente qui cherche un roman de science-fiction pour sa fille, puis c'est rapidement l'heure de la sortie des bureaux, la librairie s'anime un peu, puis il est temps de fermer et rentrer. Elle arrive dans l'appartement, prend le temps de poser son manteau, lancer de la musique, se faire une infusion. Il faut qu'elle garde une vie normale à côté de la rédaction de thèse de Louise. Elle sort la planche. Elle a peine le doigt sur le pointeur qu'il s'agite.  
I.L.F.A.U.T.L.E.S.S.Y.M.B.O.L.E.S.S.U.R.L.A.P.L.A.N.C.H.E.  
"De quoi ?"  
L.E.S.S.Y.M.B.O.L.E.S.M.A.T.H.E.M.A.T.I.Q.U.E.S.OUI.I.L.F.T.L.E.S.A.J.O.U.T.E.R.S.R.L.E.O.U.I.J.A.OUI.C.O.M.M.E.C.A.J.E.P.X.T.E.D.I.C.T.E.R.D.I.R.EC.T.E.M.E.N.T.L.E.S.F.O.R.M.U.L.E.S.OUI.  
"Ça marcherait ? Si je les ajoute juste comme ça ? Genre, je les rajoute au marqueur ?"  
OUI  
"Et comment je sais de quel symboles tu as besoin ?"  
I.L.F.A.U.T.Q.U.E.T.U.A.I.L.L.E.S.V.O.I.R.D.A.N.I.E.L.  
"Daniel ?"  
C.O.T.H.E.S.A.R.D.  
Ah, oui. Daniel était dans le même laboratoire que Louise. Mais... pour lui demander quoi, au juste ? C'est quoi les symboles mathématiques les plus couramment utilisés en cohomologie ?  
OUI  
"Hmmm, d'accord. Je lui demanderai si on peut se voir ce weekend."  
OUI


	3. Chapter 3

Assiba rencontre Daniel le weekend suivant. Ils se retrouvent dans un café. Assiba le connaît mal, Louise parlait peu de son travail. Elle sait qu'il est en thèse dans le même laboratoire que Louise. Elle avait parlé de lui occasionnellement, visiblement ils s'entendaient bien. Et puis elle l'a rencontrée à l'enterrement, évidemment. Ils commandent - un expresso pour elle, un thé vert pour lui - puis s'installent à une table. Elle observe cet homme qui a partagé une partie significative des journées de Louise. Petites lunettes rondes, une afro, les habits Quechua qui semblent signer l'appartenance au monde de la recherche française. Elle ne sait pas trop par où commencer. Si Louise lui faisait confiance, elle doit pouvoir aussi, mais elle décide néanmoins de laisser le point "communication avec l'au-delà" de côté pour le moment.

"Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer si vite. Je voulais te voir pour te poser des questions mathématiques en fait. Enfin. Pas directement de mathématiques, mais de symboles mathématiques... Pour être plus claire, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quels sont les symboles autres que les lettres de l'alphabet latin les plus couramment utilisés dans votre domaine ?  
Il la regarde, visiblement perplexe. On le serait à moins. Elle sent le besoin de se justifier.  
"Je veux faire une sorte d'oeuvre en hommage à Louise. Ça me permettrait de représenter la partie liée aux mathématiques de sa vie.  
\- Je vois. Euh... Par où commencer ? Tu vas avoir les quantificateurs logiques qui vont être nécessaire pour n'importe quelle démonstration, déjà. Hum, attends..." Il fouille dans son sac, sort un carnet et un stylo. Il commence a griffonner des symboles. "Ça, le A à l'envers, c'est 'quel que soit'. Le E à l'envers, 'il existe' Si tu as fait un bac S, c'est des trucs que tu as déjà dû croiser.  
\- Non, filière littéraire. Mais effectivement je les déjà vus, mais c'est des souvenirs lointains.   
\- Ok. Ça, le E arrondi, c'est 'appartenant à'. Le point d'exclamation, 'un unique'. Tout ça c'est des symboles très généralistes, utilisés dans toutes les branches des mathématiques. Globalement tu vas avoir besoin de l'alphabet grec, aussi. Sans rentrer dans le détail de la signification des lettres, tu as pas mal d'objets qui sont représentés par des lettres grecques." Il fait tourner son thé dans sa tasse d'un air absent. "Je réfléchis à ce que j'oublie, j'ai pas l'habitude de penser aux objets mathématiques en terme de comment ils sont écrits...  
\- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un ouvrage de référence ou d'introduction au domaine ? Je n'ai pas besoin de le comprendre, mais ça me permettrait de voir les symboles qui reviennent.  
\- Ah oui, t'as raison, c'est probablement plus simple que de tenter d'énumérer les symboles. Et puis ça te donnera des exemples de la structures des théorèmes et des preuves, si tu veux reproduire ça. Hmmm, je pense que _Categories for the Working Mathematician_ est probablement le livre le plus adapté. Je sais pas si Louise en avait un exemplaire perso, j'en ai un au labo que je peux te prêter.  
\- Ce serait parfait, merci beaucoup.  
\- D'ailleurs si tu veux écrire des équations entières, si tu veux les faire à l'ordinateur, tu peux t'intéresser à LaTeX, aussi. C'est un logiciel de traitement de texte qui intègre la mise en forme d'expressions mathématiques de façon un peu fine."

La conversation continue encore un peu. Il lui demande si elle tient le coup, lui dit de ne pas hésiter si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle décide de lui poser des questions sur la possibilité de publier une thèse à titre posthume.  
"J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas où ça aurait été fait. Normalement il faut soutenir pour pouvoir prétendre au titre de docteur, ça ne se fait pas sur la base du dépôt du manuscrit mais sur celle de la soutenance. Après peut-être qu'il peut y avoir des mécanismes spéciaux. Mais de toute façon, Louise disait qu'elle était loin d'avoir fini de rédiger, non ? Là ça devient vraiment impossible..."  
Assiba marmonne quelque chose sur le fait que si, elle avait presque fini, qu'il faut encore qu'elle ordonne les papiers mais que peut-être elle pourrait avoir une version presque finie de la thèse de Louise chez elle, elle ne sait pas, il faut qu'elle vérifie, elle le recontactera quand elle en saura plus. Elle se lève, remercie Daniel, paie et part. Il la regarde sortir, interloqué par ce départ soudain.

Dans le métro pour rentrer, Assiba se traite d'idiote. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour aborder ce sujet, elle aurait dû attendre la fin de la rédaction avant de poser des questions à qui que ce soit. Mais en même temps, la remarque de Daniel tourne dans sa tête. "Louise disait qu'elle était loin d'avoir fini de rédiger". Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle lui a dit...

Chez elle, devant la planche de ouija. L'exemplaire de Louise de  _Categories for the Working Mathematician_ ouvert sur la table à côté de la planche. Elle a repéré une vingtaine de symboles qui lui semblent un bon premier round d'ajouts. Elle hésite sur comment s'y prendre. Finalement, elle se lève, passe dans la chambre, fouille un peu dans le bazar de fourniture dans les tiroirs du bureau de Louise, déniche finalement un marqueur permanent. Elle revient au ouija, ouvre le marqueur. L'odeur chimique de l'encre indélébile se répand dans l'air. Assiba trace un A inversé sur la planche de bois. "Quelque soit". Le symbole fait la même taille que les autres lettres, a approximativement le même aspect. Elle se saisit du pointeur, le pose sur la planche, garde le doigt dessus. "Louise ? Est-ce que tu peux m'indiquer le symbole "Quelque soit" ? Le pointeur se déplace.  
"OUI". puis"∀". Ça fonctionne. Elle rajoute Ǝ, puis d'autres symboles. Elle en fait rentrer 15, puis la planche est pleine. Comment faire pour les 5 restants ? Et si d'autres se révèlent utiles ? Est-ce qu'elle peut rajouter une extension à la planche de ouija ?

Elle va chercher une feuille de papier, écrit les symboles manquants dessus. Elle la pose à côté de la planche de ouija. "Est-ce que tu peux atteindre ces symboles, Louise ?" Le pointeur bouge sous son doigt, atteint le bord de la planche puis s'arrête. Il repart dans l'autre sens et s'arrête sur NON. J.E.L.E.S.V.O.I.S.M.S.J.E.P.X.P.A.S.S.O.R.T.I.R.D.E.P.L.A.N.C.H.E.OUI.F.T.Q.U.E.T.U.A.G.R.A.N.D.I.S.S.E.S.P.L.A.N.C.H.E.  
"Bah c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire."  
P.A.S.L.A.P.L.A.N.C.H.E.  
"Euh... Ok... Je vais essayer avec quelque chose à la même hauteur."

Assiba se lève, va chercher des livres dans sa bibliothèque. bell hooks, Toni Morrisson, Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie. On verra quel livre est le plus proche de la hauteur de la planche de ouija. Considérer ces livres sous l'angle de l'épaisseur de papier qu'ils peuvent fournir n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle s'attendait à faire un jour, mais il faut savoir s'adapter. C'est  _Americanah_ qui l'emporte. Elle le pose à côté du ouija, met la feuille couvertes de symboles dessus.  
"Et maintenant ?"  
NON  
Dammit.  
"Tu n'aurais pas des indications supplémentaires ?"  
F.T.P.L.A.N.C.H.E.OUI.E.T.S.Y.M.B.O.L.E.S.D.E.S.S.U.S.OUI.  
"Une planche... Une planche en bois ?"  
OUI

Assiba parcourt la pièce du regard. Une planche en bois... Elle pourrait découper un bout des étagères... Ou peut-être plus simplement aller acheter une planche dans un magasin de bricolage. Est-ce que ce sera ouvert un dimanche ? Soudain, son regard s’arrête sur la planche à découper. Tout simplement. Elle se lève, passe du côté cuisine, inspecte la planche. Elle décide qu'un peu de produit vaisselle et une éponge ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal. Un lavage, un rinçage et un coup de torchon plus tard, elle est de retour devant la planche de ouija. Les hauteurs correspondent. Elle colle les deux planches l'une contre l'autre, et rajoute au marqueur un μ sur la nouvelle planche.  
"Et là ?"  
Le curseur se déplace sous son doigt, franchit la limite de la planche de ouija, s'aventure sur la planche à découper, s'arrête sur le nouveau symbole. Puis il repart vers le ouija. OUI. Parfait. Assiba rajoute les autres symboles qu'elle avait sélectionné. Après une hésitation, elle dessine aussi un cœur sur la planche. Un symbole pour se dire "Je t'aime" sans avoir à épeler. 


	4. Chapter 4

Une routine s'installe.  
Chaque soir en rentrant de la librairie Assiba sort la planche de ouija. Elle note les modifications sous la dictée de Louise, corrige les théorèmes, détaille des points du texte, réagence les parties, rectifie un peu la mise en forme. Le weekend, en plus des sessions de dictée, elle fait passer les modifications de la version papier de la thèse punaisée sur le mur du salon jusque dans le document sur l'ordinateur de Louise. Les semaines s'enchaînent. Assiba étoffe la planche de ouija, elle rajoute deux autres planches autour, avec d'autres symboles mathématiques, des symboles LaTeX pour que Louise puisse rédiger précisément les théorèmes, des abréviations et des mots courants pour gagner en efficacité dans la dictée. Elle modifie une dizaine de théorèmes marginalement, en réécrit deux sérieusement, et rajoute deux lemmes avec l'intégralité de la démonstration. C'est un travail de fourmi, mais jour après jour le manuscrit s'étoffe.

Un soir, Louise épelle :  
Commentaire.I.L.F.T.R.A.J.O.U.T.E.R.1.S.E.C.T.I.O.N.OUI.J.A.I.T.R.O.U.V.E.L.A.Démonstration.P.R.E.T.E.N.D.R.E.L.E.Théorème.1.2.4.A.U.C.A.S.G.E.N.E.R.A.L.  
"Euh, ok"  
C.E.S.T.U.N.R.E.S.U.L.T.A.T.I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T.OUI.A.V.E.C.Virgule.M.A.T.H.E.S.E.S.E.R.A.F.O.R.C.E.M.T.A.C.C.E.P.T.E.E.OUI

À ce stade, Assiba a l'impression de consacrer sa vie entière à la retranscription de cette thèse sous la dictée de Louise.  
"Forcément acceptée, tu veux dire qu'une fois qu'on aura rajouté cette section je pourrais transmettre ton manuscrit ?"  
OUI.L.E.R.E.S.U.L.T.A.T.L.A.Démonstration.L.A.C.C.L.1.P.E.U.2.M.I.S.E.E.N.F.O.R.M.E.E.T.C.E.S.T.B.O.N.  
"Ok. Très bien. Eh bien allons-y." Assiba a appris un peu à se débrouiller avec LaTeX, le logiciel de mise en page de la thèse de Louise. Elle ouvre le fichier, tape "\section{}" puis reviens au ouija et attend la dictée de Louise. La fin de la thèse est proche, ça lui redonne du cœur à l'ouvrage.

La fin de la thèse n'est pas proche du tout. La création de la nouvelle section et l'écriture du théorème à démontrer ne lui prennent qu'une semaine, mais ensuite Assiba s'engouffre dans un tunnel de rédaction de la preuve mathématique sous la dictée de Louise. Des pages et des pages d'équations, d'équivalences, d'implication. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle écrit, elle se contente de recopier mécaniquement symbole après symbole. Quand il s'agissait seulement d'un théorème court avant de repasser à de l'écriture en français ça allait, mais là... Et elle n'a aucune idée d'à quelle vitesse elle progresse dans la rédaction de la preuve, de la distance qui reste à parcourir jusqu'à la fin. Les semaines s'enchaînent, identiques, toutes ses soirées avalées par ce travail de moine copiste. La saleté s'accumule dans l'appartement, elle cesse de voir des gens, elle ne se consacre qu'à son travail à la librairie et à la rédaction de la preuve. Quand elle demande à Louise si la fin de la preuve est proche, elle à toujours la même réponse : B.I.E.N.T.O.T. Le mot perd peu à peu son sens. Sa tâche perd peu à peu son sens. Elle noircit des feuilles lettre après lettre, symbole mathématique après symbole mathématique. De longues heures chaque soir qui se finissent sur un "♥", qui lui aussi perd peu à peu son sens.

Un soir, après la transcription, la main endolorie, elle est en train de faire réchauffer au micro-ondes une boîte de pâtes pour manger quelque chose avant d'aller dormir, et elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est en train de pleurer devant le four à micro-ondes. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle retourne voir les feuillets qu'elle a transcrit le jour-même, et sur les derniers, quelques tâches humides attestent que ça fait au moins un quart d'heure qu'elle pleure silencieusement. Il est vraiment temps qu'elle arrive à la fin de cette transcription.

Le lendemain, elle est en train de transcrire depuis moins d'une heure, quand on sonne à la porte. Elle n'attend personne pourtant. Elle va ouvrir. Sa mère est sur le palier.  
"Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Ça fait trois jours que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ni mes messages, je m'inquiète."  
Sa mère fait d'autorité un pas dans l'appartement, contemple autour d'elle.  
"Mon Dieu... Assiba, qu'est-ce que se passe ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me parler ?"  
Assiba regarde l'appartement, le voit avec les yeux de sa mère. Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'a rien rangé. La vaisselle, les habits sales, la poussière s'accumulent. Il y a des papiers partout, la thèse de Louise épinglée sur le mur, pleine de corrections dans tous les sens. Elle n'a pas aéré non plus depuis longtemps, de peur de voir des papiers s'envoler. Des fonds de soda sèchent depuis plusieurs jours sur le comptoir. Comment a-t-elle pu se laisser aller à ce point ? Elle se tourne vers sa mère pour se justifier, mais elle éclate juste en sanglots. Elle est à bout.


	5. Chapter 5

Assiba se laisse faire. Sa mère la ramène chez elle. Elle l’installe dans son ancienne chambre. Assiba retrouve l’environnement de son adolescence. Les posters passés sur les murs, que personne n’a jamais retiré. Sa mère s’occupe d’elle, prévenante. Elle retourne chez Assiba, s’occupe de nettoyer l’appartement. Entre deux crises de larmes, Assiba lui demande de ne surtout pas toucher aux papiers. Elle s’exécute sans comprendre, elle ne veut pas bouleverser encore davantage sa fille. Elle rassemble tous les déchets, les vieux restes alimentaires, les bouteilles renversées, jette le tout dans les containers au bas de l’immeuble. Elle aère, fait la poussière, lance des machines, redonne une forme et une odeur acceptable au logement. La tâche ne lui fait pas peur, elle a déjà pris en charge pire nettoyage, à l’époque où elle faisait des ménages. Mais elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait un jour chez sa fille. Elle veut surtout savoir ce qu’elle peut faire pour l’aider elle. L’appartement n’est qu’un symptôme. Assiba n’a plus l’air d’avoir la force de rien, elle reste dans sa chambre, il faut même que sa mère insiste pour qu’elle se nourrisse. Elle demande leur avis à ses collègues. Myriam lui dit qu’il faut que sa fille aille voir un spécialiste. Au début elle est réticente. Quand elle a perdu Kossi, elle n’a pas eu besoin d’aller voir un « spécialiste », elle. Mais Myriam insiste, lui dit que sa fille a elle aussi a fait une dépression et que ça l’a vraiment aidé à aller mieux. Alors Amélé accepte. L’important c’est avant tout que sa fille aille mieux.

  
C’est un samedi qu’Assiba rencontre la docteure Tran. Sa mère a insisté, insisté, et Assiba a accepté de sortir de la maison et d’aller voir le médecin de la famille. Il lui a prescrit des jours d’arrêt de travail, et lui a recommandé la docteure Tran, « une spécialiste des épisodes dépressifs ». Assiba n’est pas sûre qu’une spécialiste des dépressions puisse faire quelque chose pour l’aider à finir la thèse de sa fiancée dictée à travers un ouija, mais elle sait que sa mère ne la lâchera pas tant qu’elle ne sera pas allée en consultation. Et Émilie est passée la voir, prévenue par sa mère, elle aussi a insisté pour qu’elle consulte, alors bon.

L’atmosphère du cabinet de la docteure est apaisante. Un rayon de soleil hivernal passe entre les rideaux qui couvrent la fenêtre. Un léger parfum y flotte. La docteure la reçoit à son bureau. Il y a un divan dans la pièce, mais elle dit à Assiba que pour un premier contact elle préfère discuter face à face. Elle lui demande de raconter ce qui l’amène. Elle sait que le rendez-vous a été pris par la mère d’Assiba, elle lui a donné quelques éléments, mais elle veut qu’Assiba lui raconte les choses elle-même, selon sa propre perception. Une fois de plus Assiba se retrouve à jongler entre l’énonçable et l’indicible. Raconter le deuil mais laisser de côté le fantôme. Parler de l’écriture de la thèse sans évoquer le ouija. Expliciter son acharnement à rédiger sans dire qu’un fantôme lui dicte le texte et l’encourage. Il faut louvoyer, prétendre des notes et des brouillons laissées par Louise qu’il suffirait de mettre au propre, affirmer une maîtrise des mathématiques plus grande que ce qu’elle a réellement, qui lui permettrait de mener le projet à bien. Mais alors qu’elle craint que ses mensonges ne soient dévoilés, ce n’est pas sur ce terrain que la docteure l’emmène. Elle la ramène au deuil, à la perte de Louise. Lui dit qu’elle comprend la volonté de s’accrocher à la thèse comme façon de continuer à faire exister Louise. Plutôt de continuer à lui parler, voudrait pouvoir corriger Assiba, mais elle le garde pour elle. Il faut qu’elle accepte de la laisser partir, dit la docteure. Oui, mais si elle est toujours là, comment faire ? Puis elle a cette phrase terrible : « Que se passera-t-il quand vous aurez mis le point final à son manuscrit ? » Assiba se sent vaciller. La docteure poursuit : « C’est un très bel hommage, mais il faut que vous soyez consciente que ça ne vous la ramènera pas. Vous êtes dans une logique sacrificielle, mais ce n’est pas ‘plus vous souffrez sur ce manuscrit, plus vous augmentez vos chances de la revoir’. Vous ne gagnerez rien à faire avancer ce manuscrit au détriment du reste de votre vie. Continuez à travailler dessus, mais de façon mesurée. Acceptez que votre vie se prolonge au-delà de ce manuscrit et de Louise. C’est toujours dur, mais il n’y a pas d’autre option. »

Elles continuent à échanger pendant quelques temps puis la séance se termine. Assiba règle et sort du cabinet, une prescription pour un anxiolytique léger dans les mains. Le soleil pâle de cette fin de novembre lui fait du bien. Sur le trottoir, elle se repose la question que lui a posé la docteure : « Que se passera-t-il quand elle aura mis le point final au manuscrit ? » Louise lui a dit qu'elle était restée pour finir sa thèse. Que fera-t-elle quand ce sera fait ? Est-ce qu'elle va juste l'abandonner ? Elle n'a jamais donné l'impression d'être resté pour elle. Elle lui écrit des "♥" à la fin des sessions de travail, mais avant qu'Assiba ne le rajoute sur la planche elle n'avait pas écrit J.E.T.A.I.M.E une seule fois. Est-ce qu'elle lui dit juste pour qu'elle continue à travailler sur son manuscrit ? Ou alors est-ce qu'elle se fait des films ? Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Mais dans tous les cas ça ne résout pas la question de ce qui va se passer quand - si ? - elle atteint un jour la fin du manuscrit. Elle rentre chez sa mère, la tête pleine de questions. Elle accepte de retourner voir la docteure Tran. Elle prend ses médicaments. Les crises de larmes s'éloigne. Elle envisage de reprendre le travail. Ils ont clairement besoin d'elle à la librairie, même s'ils lui ont dit de prendre le temps dont elle avait besoin, et ça lui fera du bien de retrouver une routine, dit la docteure. Mais sa mère habite trop loin en banlieue. Si elle veut reprendre le travail il faut qu'elle revienne habiter chez elle. Elle ne pense pas en avoir déjà la force.

Mais après sa sixième séance avec la psy, une fois en bas sur le trottoir dans le froid mordant de décembre, elle se dit qu'elle ne progressera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas de réponses de la part de Louise. Elle peut faire tout le travail qu'elle veut sur elle-même, elle n'est pas la seule variable de l'équation. Ce n'est pas juste une dépression post-deuil qu'elle affronte. Alors elle prend son courage à deux mains, et elle emprunte la direction de son appartement. Dans l'escalier elle hésite. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'a pas parlé à Louise. Et si elle avait tout imaginé ? Un mécanisme quelconque pour fuir la réalité du deuil, des symboles mathématiques sans aucun sens griffonnés sur tout un mur de son appartement ? Mais même si c'est ça, il faut qu'elle sache. Elle déverouille la porte, fait un pas dans l'appartement, contemple les lieux. Tout a l'air endormi. Sa mère a nettoyé les restes alimentaires et la poussière, il reste par contre les piles de papier et la thèse étalée sur le mur. La planche de ouija et ses extensions est restée sur la table basse du salon, sa mère n'y a pas touché et ne lui a pas posé de questions dessus. Elle s'en approche. Le puzzle de bois couvert de symboles, les papiers couverts d'annotations au stylo rouge sur le mur, l'ensemble dégage plus une ambiance de perte de contact avec la réalité que de recherches en mathématiques et de dévouement à sa fiancée. Elle soupire. Elle doit aller au bout, en avoir le cœur net. Elle s’assoit devant la planche, pose le doigt sur le pointeur.

"Louise ? Tu es là ?"  
Le pointeur bondit sur OUI.  
Puis : T.U.E.T.A.I.S.O.U.?.O.N.A.P.R.I.S.B.C.P.D.E.R.E.T.A.R.D.I.L.F.T.C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E.R.  
"Louise..." Le pointeur continue d'osciller sous son doigt mais elle ne le lis plus. "Louise, on m'a diagnostiqué une dépression. On ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je peux pas continuer comme ça. Il faut trouver une autre façon de..." Elle retire son doigt du pointeur, elle veut montrer que c'est à son tour de parler. "Louise, écoute-moi. J'ai besoin de ralentir le rythme. Et surtout j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va se passer quand on aura fini de rédiger. Est-ce que tu vas t'en aller ? Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi ? On s'est lancées à corps perdu dans la rédaction, mais je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de plus de visibilité."  
Elle se sent épuisée, elle n'a pas envie d'argumenter, elle n'a pas envie de grand chose d'autre que de rentrer chez sa mère et dormir. Elle repose le doigt sur le pointeur.  
I.L.F.T.C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E.R.O.N.A.P.R.I.S.B.C.P.D.E.R.E.T.A.R.D.O.N.V.E.R.R.A.A.P.R.E.S.P.O.U.R.L.A.P.U.B.L.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.  
"Louise, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! C'est pas que la publication ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin de ta thèse ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Qu'est-ce qu'on deviens, nous ?"  
I.L.F.T.C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E.R.  
"Non. Non, non, non. On a fait comme tu voulais, ça ne marche pas, je suis en train de me ruiner la santé. Je ne continue rien dans ces conditions".  
Assiba se lève pour mettre fin à la discussion. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Elle aurait dû réfléchir de son côté à ce qu'elle voulait faire et proposer une solution toute faite à Louise. Déjà de son vivant elle avait du mal a accepter de changer ses plans, le fait d'être devenue un esprit n'a visiblement rien arrangé de ce côté là. Elle reviendra dans une semaine avec un plan d'avancement, et...  
Devant elle, la planche de ouija vient de se mettre à flotter dans les airs. Elle est bientôt rejointe par une pile de papiers, le contenu d'un pot à crayons, divers ustensiles qui traînaient sur le plan de travail. Un bol sort du placard, prend de la vitesse et s'écrase sur le mur. Les stylos dans les airs s'assemblent lentement, formant un message.  
ON CON  
TINUE  
Un deuxième bol s'écrase sur le mur.

Assiba est toujours épuisée. Et elle sent qu'elle devrait avoir peur, que c'est une démonstration de force supposée la faire rentrer dans le rang. Mais c'est une autre émotion qui prend le pas. Une colère blanche, une fureur comme elle en a peu souvent ressentie dans sa vie. Elle hurle :  
"TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? J'AI ACCEPTÉ DE METTRE NOTRE VIE ENTRE PARENTHÈSE LE TEMPS DE TA THÈSE, J'AI PLEURÉ TOUTES LES LARMES DE MON CORPS À TA MORT, J'AI PRIS EN CHARGE TOUTE L'ORGANISATION DE TES FUNÉRAILLES ALORS QUE J'AVAIS 39 DE FIÈVRE, J'AI PRIS PENDANT DES MOIS TA THÈSE SOUS LA DICTÉE, TU M'AS TRAITÉE COMME DE LA MERDE EN TE PRÉOCCUPANT JUSTE DE TON PUTAIN DE MANUSCRIT, ET QUAND J'AI UN SOUCI DE SANTÉ ET QUE JE TE DIS QU'IL FAUT CHANGER UN PEU D'ORGANISATION, À LA PREMIÈRE CONTRARIÉTÉ, AU PREMIER MOMENT OÙ IL FAUT UN PEU SE PRÉOCCUPER DE MOI, TU TENTES DE ME FORCER LA MAIN EN ME MENAÇANT PHYSIQUEMENT ? MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME ?"  
Elle sent qu'elle est en train de pleurer, elle ne sait pas si c'est de rage, de tristesse ou juste de fatigue. Elle reprend, sur un ton plus bas, mais avec toujours autant de colère :  
"Et en plus, bordel, en plus, si tu peux faire physiquement bouger des objets, pourquoi tu m'as infligé de prendre ta fucking thèse sous la dictée ??? Pourquoi tu n'as pas juste enfoncé les touches de ton ordinateur ??" Elle se laisse tomber dans le canapé. "Tu te démerdes, Louise. Tu peux faire bouger des objets, tu peux gérer ta thèse seule. Je ne suis pas ta servante et la façon dont tu me traites est dégueulasse. Je rentre chez ma mère. Je reviens dans une semaine, t'as rangé tout ce que tu viens de sortir, et les bols cassés sont dans la poubelle."

Elle se relève, attrape la planche de ouijà qui flotte dans les airs, ouvre le placard de la poubelle, met la planche dedans, ouvre la porte d'entrée, sort, et claque la porte derrière elle. Dans l'appartement, les objets restent quelques minutes encore suspendus dans les airs, avant de doucement redescendre se poser sur les surfaces matérielles. Pendant ce temps, Assiba est partie prendre le métro, et pleure au fond de la rame.


	6. Chapter 6

Assiba laisse finalement passer deux semaines avant de revenir à l'appartement. Deux semaines où elle continue à voir la docteure Tran. Elle bouge de chez sa mère, se fait héberger par Lucien et Gabriel, un couple d'amis qui habitent proche de son travail. Ce n'est pas idéal de squatter leur canapé, mais ça lui permet de reprendre progressivement le travail et d'éviter d'avoir à penser à la thèse de Louise d'une quelconque façon. Deux semaines de silence radio au bout desquelles elle se dit qu'il est temps de faire une nouvelle tentative de reprendre contact avec Louise, aussi désastreuse qu'ait été la première.

Elle revient une nouvelle fois dans son appartement. L'appréhension est encore plus grande cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Est-ce que Louise sera revenue à la raison ? Va-t-elle se retrouver avec un appartement hanté par un esprit hostile ? Elle entrouvre lentement la porte, passe la tête dans l’entrebâillement, prête à faire demi-tour si elle sent qu'elle ne pourra pas affronter la situation. L'appartement est revenu dans un état normal. Louise a rangé les objets qu'elle avait fait voler durant son accès de poltergeistisme. Sur la planche de ouija, au milieu du salon, une feuille qui ne porte qu'un seul mot, répété jusqu'à couvrir tout le papier : "désolée désolée désolée désolée..." Louise entre dans l'appartement. Elle s’assoit devant la planche de ouija. La contemple. Pousse un soupir. Balaie l'appartement du regard, s'attarde sur la thèse au mur. Puis finalement vient positionner son doigt sur le pointeur et pose la question rituelle :  
"Louise, es-tu là ?"  
Un instant d'appréhension, oscillant entre "et si elle est partie ?" et "et si elle se remet à être physiquement menaçante ?", puis le pointeur bouge sous son doigt une fois de plus, pour aller sur OUI. Puis : J.E.S.U.I.S.D.E.S.O.L.E.E.  
"J'ai compris. Et j'apprécie. Mais j'ai besoin que ce soit suivi d'effets, Louise."  
OUI  
"Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, comme j'ai essayé de te le dire la semaine dernière. Consacrer autant de temps à retranscrire ta thèse m'épuise, mentalement et physiquement."  
OUI.O.N.T.R.O.U.V.E.1.A.U.T.R.E.F.A.C.O.N.  
"Oui. Déjà pourquoi tu ne tapes pas toi-même, si tu peux faire bouger les objets ?"  
C.E.S.T.+.C.O.M.P.L.I.Q.U.E.Q.U.E.C.A.OUI. Un moment le pointeur reste immobile sur le OUI, puis il repart :  
J.E.N.A.I.P.A.S.1.C.O.N.T.R.O.L.E.F.I.N.S.U.R.C.E.Q.U.E.J.E.F.A.I.S.OUI.J.E.R.E.S.S.E.N.S.L.E.S.C.H.O.S.E.S.&.J.E.R.E.A.G.I.S.E.N.B.L.O.C.OUI.S.I.J.E.P.E.U.X.P.O.U.S.S.E.R.L.E.P.O.I.N.T.E.U.R.F.I.N.E.M.E.N.T.C.E.S.T..P.A.R.C.E.Q.U.E.*T.U.*.L.E.T.O.U.C.H.E.OUI.J.E.S.U.I.S.L.I.E.E.A.M.A.T.H.E.S.E.E.T.A.T.O.I.OUI.  
Assiba reste silencieuse un moment puis pose la question à laquelle Louise a toujours évité de répondre jusqu'ici :  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand ta thèse sera finie ?"  
J.E.N.E.SA.I.S.P.A.S.OUI.M.S.P.R.O.B.A.B.L.E.M.E.N.T.J.E.P.A.R.T.I.R.A.I.  
"Partirai où ?"  
J.E.N.E.SA.I.S.P.A.S.OUI.2.P.U.I.S.Q.U.E.J.E.S.U.I.S.C.O.M.M.E.C.A.J.E.R.E.S.S.E.N.S.M.A.I.S.J.E.S.A.I.S.P.E.U.2.CH.O.S.E.S.OUI.J.E.P.E.N.S.E.≠.M.E.M.E.&.C.D.I.F.F.I.C.I.L.E.2.P.E.N.S.E.R.A.A.U.T.R.E.CH.O.S.E.Q.U.E.L.A.T.H.E.S.E.OUI.  
C'est plus d'infos d'un seul coup que ce qu'Assiba n'a réussi à en obtenir sur la "nature" de Louise durant les mois précédents.  
"Je fais chauffer de l'eau pour un thé, je reviens". Pourquoi le précise-t-elle ? Louise doit pouvoir le "percevoir". Elle adopte instinctivement les mêmes conventions que si elle skypeait avec elle, mais la réalité de la situation est assez radicalement différente. Elle lance la bouilloire, met de l'Oolong dans la boule à thé et sort sa tasse favorite. Elle revient devant le ouija le temps que l'eau finisse de bouillir.

"Je suis prête à t'aide à finir ta thèse, Louise, mais il faut trouver une autre façon de procéder"  
M.E.R.C.I.V.R.A.I.M.E.N.T.M.E.R.C.I.OUI.O.N.P.T.F.A.I.R.E.D.E.S.S.E.S.S.I.O.N.S.+.C.O.UR.T.E.S.OUI.M.E.T.T.R.E.+.2.S.Y.M.B.O.L.E.S.P.R.G.A.G.N.E.R.D.U.T.M.P.S.OUI.  
"Oui, ce serait de bons points à prendre en compte. Et peut-être qu'il faut que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre de faire la saisie à l'ordi et la mise en forme, pour ne faire que la retranscription de ce que tu dictes. Si je me concentre juste là dessus ce sera déjà moins pénible."  
D.A.N.I.E.L.  
"Quoi, 'Daniel' ?"  
T.U.P.X.L.U.I.2.M.A.N.D.E.R.P.R.L.A.S.A.I.S.I.E.OUI.I.L.C.O.N.N.A.I.T.L.E.D.O.M.A.I.N.E.I.L.F.E.R.A.-.D.E.R.R.E.U.R.S  
"Hmmm, ok, mais ça implique que je trouve une explication plausible à comment je suis tombée sur toutes ces avancées de ta thèse. Attends." Elle se lève pour verser l'eau dans la tasse et revient avec son thé.  
"Ok pour Daniel. Je vais aussi lui demander comment on peut faire pour publier ta thèse, histoire d'être fixées dès maintenant et de ne pas travailler pour rien."  
M.E.R.C.I.♥.

Ce soir là, Assiba redort chez elle. Il faudra qu'elle passe chez Lucien et Gabriel récupérer ses affaires, mais une chose après l'autre. Pour le moment elle profite de la réappropriation de son appartement. Elle se prépare un repas tranquillement, fait un peu de rangement dans l'appartement, pense bien à prendre ses médicaments, pratique les exercices de pensée positive recommandés par la docteure Tran. Le lendemain elle retourne à la librairie. Elle se relance progressivement dans sa routine centrée autour de son appartement. Elle a convenu avec Louise d'une semaine avant de reprendre les séances de dictée. Elle récupère sa valise chez Lucien et Gabriel, les remercie abondamment. Elle met de l'ordre dans les papiers de thèse, en décroche la majeure partie du mur, retrouve avec plaisir l'affiche de Thelma et Louise. Elle classe, range, trie. Elle fait un peu de place dans les placards, reprend le tri des affaires de Louise qu'elle avait initié le jour de la découverte du ouija. Elle fait toujours es exercices et prends ses médicaments. Son appartement ressemble un peu moins à "un autel à la mémoire de Louise", comme l'a qualifié la docteure. Elle téléphone a des amies, va prendre un verre avec elles. Puis après une semaine, elle s’assoit à la planche de ouija pour une session de dictée. Elle a limité le temps à une heure, pour cette première session. Ça se passe bien. Elle retrouve à la fin de la session la raideur dans le bras au contact du pointeur. La preuve n'a pas beaucoup avancé, il lui faut le temps de se remettre dans le bain des mathématiques pour retrouver comment prendre efficacement en note la dictée de Louise. Elle a une page de calcul. Mais c'est un début encourageant. La dictée quotidienne reprend sa place dans la routine d'Assiba.

Elle décide de contacter Daniel pour lancer en parallèle la transcription de la thèse. Elle a réfléchi a ce qu'elle va lui dire, elle a une histoire qui tient à peu près la route. En cherchant pour son "projet artistique en hommage", elle a trouvé ces papiers supplémentaires dans les affaires de Louise, et une clef USB avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà transcrit et mis en forme avant sa dépression. Reste à espérer qu'il ne se rappelle pas assez de l'écriture de Louise pour voir que les papiers qu'elle va lui fournir montrer portent une écriture assez différente - celle d'Assiba.

Ils ont rendez-vous dans le même café que la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci il est déjà là quand elle arrive. Elle commande un chocolat chaud, lui un thé vert de nouveau. Elle le remercie à nouveau d’être venu.  
« Non mais c’est normal. Pas besoin de me remercier à chaque fois qu’on se voit. Ça avance, ton projet d’hommage ? »  
Elle avait prévu la question, elle peut dérouler son histoire.  
« Pas trop. J’ai fait une dépression ces derniers mois, ça n’a pas aidé.  
\- Ah merde. Ça va mieux ? Tu as vu quelqu’un ? Je connais ça, c’est tristement une maladie courante chez les thésards…  
\- Je vois une psy, oui. La docteure Tran. » Il fait signe de la tête qu’il ne la connaît pas tout en prenant une gorgée de son thé. « Mais c’est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. En cherchant dans les affaires de Louise pour mon projet justement, j’ai retrouvé des notes manuscrites et une clef USB avec une version de sa thèse dessus qui a l’air… assez avancée. Enfin… Y’avait des post-its, je les ai jetés, mais qui disait que c’était quasiment la version définitive… Et qu’elle avait une généralisation d’un théorème qui était un résultat important. » Son mensonge est pourri. Des post-its qu’elle a jeté ? Elle pouvait pas trouver mieux ? Daniel lève un sourcil, elle ne sait pas comment interpréter ça. Elle prend une gorgée de son chocolat pour se donner une contenance.  
« Tu as apporté les papiers en question ? Ou la clef USB ? » Elle opine de la tête. « Ça m’intrigue. Elle disait tout le temps qu’elle était loin de pouvoir soutenir, mais j’ai l’impression qu’elle se dévalorisait pas mal de ce point de vue là…  
\- J’ai pas tous les papiers sur moi, mais j’en ai une partie. Je voulais savoir si c’était possible d’envisager de publier dans cet état, justement. Enfin en retranscrivant ses papiers, peut-être en faisant un peu de mise en forme, mais globalement comme ça, quoi. Ça pourrait être ça mon hommage… »  
En déroulant son discours, elle sort les feuilles de son sac, ainsi que la clef USB. Daniel sort un ordi de sa besace, y branche la clef. Le temps que le document charge, il feuillette les papiers. « Difficile de voir comme ça dans une preuve de quoi elle s’était lancée… » Il laisse les feuilles purement manuscrites de côté pour parcourir les pages imprimées et réannotées par Assiba. « C’est toujours impressionnant de voir les brouillons de quelqu’un et comment ils travaillent… Y’a déjà un sacré paquet de trucs dans sa thèse j’ai l’impression »  
« La version sur la clef, une grosse partie des annotations ont été intégrées. J’ai l’impression. Et y’a le début de la preuve manuscrite. Mais pas tout. » Daniel acquiesce, se retourne vers son ordinateur. Le manuscrit de la thèse de Louise a fini de charger. Il la parcourt en silence. Assiba sirote son chocolat en attendant. Il ralentit sur l'énoncé du théorème dont Assiba a commencé à retranscrire la preuve. Puis il fait défiler la preuve jusqu'au point où Assiba est arrivée. Revient en arrière sur le théorème. Il prend les notes papiers, les fait défiler jusqu'à arriver à la preuve ; il regarde jusqu'où elle va, compare à la version sur l'ordinateur. Il tourne son regard vers Assiba.

« C'est un manuscrit de thèse bien avancé, déjà. Enfin ce n'est pas surprenant, ça faisait quoi, cinq ans qu'elle était en thèse ? C'est très long pour une thèse de mathématiques. Faut que je me renseigne sur les possibilités de publier d'une façon ou d'une autre de façon posthume. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible pour la thèse en soi, mais peut-être en tirant des articles... Surtout que y'a des résultats intéressants dedans. Bon, et le dernier théorème, elle n'a pas du tout pu finir la preuve, mais si c'était prouvé ce serait un apport majeur au domaine. Bon, sauf que là elle n'a que le début de la preuve...  
\- Je... je crois que y'a encore des papiers qui continuent cette preuve que j'ai pas apporté...   
\- Ah ? Ce serait intéressant de tous les avoir. Mais c'est beaucoup de papiers ? Parce que par rapport au niveau d'avancée de la preuve qui est présenté ici, faudrait encore plusieurs mois de travail avant d'avoir la version complète !"  
Assiba a l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Des mois de travail encore ? Et pour un rythme de travail normal, pas pour quelqu'un qui copie sous la dictée avec une main sur un ouija. Elle tente de maintenir les apparences mais répond d'un faible:   
"Ah ?  
-Oui, clairement... Enfin c'est normal, c'est un résultat assez puissant qu'elle voulait démontrer, et elle partait de pas grand chose. Mais franchement, cette partie-là peut être laissée de côté. C'est une piste très intéressante et ça vaudrait le coup de reprendre le travail là où elle l'a laissé, mais c'est un développement totalement bourrin du calcul... C'est assez typique de la manière de Louise d'aborder les problèmes je dois dire. Elle s'en foutait d'avoir une solution élégante, elle se fadait le calcul brut à la pelle. Je sais pas qui on pourrait motiver pour travailler selon cette approche... Pas moi en tous cas." Il rit doucement puis reprend. "Non mais du coup, il faut écarter cette partie-là, c'est pas abouti. Mais le reste de la thèse est quasi-publiable je pense. Même dans la forme, c'est quasi une version finale. Il faudrait que Michel - son directeur de thèse - repasse dessus quand même, mais à mon avis c'est publiable quasi en l'état. Par contre je sais pas si c'est techniquement faisable de publier de façon posthume en tant que thèse, comme je te disais. Je vais me renseigner là dessus. Je fais une copie du fichier, et je vais l'envoyer à Michel, il serait grand temps qu'il prête un peu plus d'attention au travail de sa thésarde...  
\- Il faut vraiment l'écarter ? Si je trouve les notes de la preuve complète, quand j'aurais le temps de chercher, tu ne pourrais pas les mettre en forme pour que tout soit dans la thèse ?  
\- Hmmm... Franchement, je doute que tu trouves une preuve complète. Et même si c'était le cas, il faudrait ensuite vérifier la preuve, un résultat aussi important ça ne se publie pas sans vérification. C'est vraiment beaucoup de boulot. Par contre je peux repasser sur le reste du manuscrit, vérifier que c'est conforme aux standards attendus et tout."  
Assiba a du mal à penser à autre chose que "plusieurs mois pour finir la preuve". La conversation continue un peu. Daniel essaye de lui expliquer pourquoi le théorème en question est important. Il lui raconte quelques anecdotes de ses journées au labo avec Louise. Lui dit qu'elle lui manque, qu'elle était une des personnes avec qui il s'entendait le mieux au travail, et qu'il trouvait qu'elle était trop perfectionniste dans son travail, et qu'elle manquait de suivi de la part de son directeur de thèse. Il explique sur quoi il travaille, le lien avec les travaux de Louise, les approches différentes qu'ils ont, lui faisant de la preuve assisté par ordinateur. Après une heure de discussion, il se lèvre pour prendre congé. Les questions et les incertitudes se bousculent dans la tête d'Assiba. Elle n'arrive pas à organiser les informations que Daniel vient de lui donner en un tout cohérent. Comment rapporter tout ça à Louise ? Comment lui expliquer le point de vue de Daniel ? Il y a trop de choses qu'elle ne comprend pas. Les tenants et aboutissants d'une thèse et de sa publication, la signification du théorème que Louise veut lui faire démontrer, la nature même de ce qu'est devenue Louise, comment elle ressent, réfléchit, désire. Il y a trop d'inconnues, elle ne peut pas s'en sortir seule.

Elle attrape Daniel par la manche alors qu'il s'apprête à enfiler son manteau. "Attends. Il faut que je t'explique encore une chose, et que je t'en montre une."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai modifié la fin du chapitre après publication, parce que je n'arrivais pas à enchaîner sur le chapitre suivant en l'état. L'ancienne fin du chapitre et le début que j'avais prévu pour le précédent :
> 
> _Après une heure de discussion, elle prend congé, et s'empresse de rentrer. Il faut qu'elle discute de tout ça avec Louise. Elle ne se sent pas de passer encore un an sur le sujet. Si Daniel pense que c'est publiable en l'état, il vaudrait mieux tenter cette voie-là, non ?_
> 
> _Une fois de plus elle s'assied devant le ouija. Une fois de plus elle invoque l'esprit de sa fiancée, une fois de plus elle navigue à vue, coincée entre la lenteur de cette étrange forme de communication, son incompréhension de ce qu'est devenue Louise, sa faible connaissance des tenants et aboutissants d'une thèse, son ignorance de la signification du théorème que Louise veut lui faire démontrer. Une fois de plus elle propose, développe, élabore, pour se voir répondre de laconiques "OUI" ou "NON". Assiba est lasse. Elle voudrait pouvoir voir Louise, l'entendre, la toucher. Elle voudrait une relation faite de compromis et promettant plus que la finalisation d'un manuscrit. Elle doute d'avoir jamais compris, même du vivant de Louise, ce en quoi consistait son travail, ce à quoi elle consacrait ses journées, qui était Louise en dehors de leur relation. La conversation tourne en rond : Assiba devient de plus en plus frustrée. Louise peut-elle éprouver de la frustration ? Est-ce qu'elle a des sentiments, comment ressent-elle ? Est-ce qu'il y a plus que cette fureur qui s'allume quand on refuse d'accomplir sa volonté et de collaborer à l'avancement de sa thèse ? Est-ce qu'elle risque de la déclencher à nouveau aujourd'hui ?_
> 
> _Mais finalement non. La conversation n'est allée nulle part, mais au bout d'une heure à tourner en rond, c'est finalement Louise qui propose d'y mettre fin :  
>  A.M.E.N.E.D.A.N.I.E.L.I.C.I.OUI.I.L.F.A.U.T.Q.U.O.N.E.N.D.I.S.CU.T.E.A.T.R.O.I.S._
> 
> __


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai modifié la fin du chapitre précédent (juste le dernier paragraphe). J'avais commencé à écrire celui-là mais je n'arrivais pas à faire avancer l'histoire comme je voulais sans cette modification.

Assiba voudrait rendre son histoire présentable. Réussir, le temps du trajet du café à chez elle, à la raconter avec un début, une fin, des enjeux et des motivations claires et lisibles. Faire comprendre à Daniel ce qu'ont été ces derniers mois, le deuil, la dictée, la dépression, le surnaturel à gérer tout en retenant le nom de symboles mathématiques, la dévotion à la thèse de Louise qu'elle n'aurait jamais tolérée de son vivant et qu'elle a acceptée au nom de sa mémoire, la peur d'un fantôme violent s'entremêlant au souvenir de l'amour de sa vie, la somme des choses nouvelles qu'elle a dû apprendre à naviguer à vue tout à la fois. Une telle histoire ne se laisse pas raconter. Ses explications se perdent dans des circonlocutions, elle revient en arrière pour expliquer certains points, développe ses réflexions sur d'autres avant de se dire que ce n'est pas crucial et de sauter à une autre partie. Elle a peur qu'il ne la croit absolument pas quand ils arrivent devant la porte de son appartement. Elle conclut d'un fataliste "Écoute, le mieux c'est que je te montre" en tournant la clef dans la serrure.

Ils rentrent dans l'appartement. Daniel pose sa sacoche, regarde autour de lui. Assiba s'assied devant le ouija, lui fait signe d'approcher. Il regarde l'assemblage de planches parsemées de symboles mathématiques.  
"Le ouija était dans les affaires de Louise, comme je te disais. Je l'ai trouvé en faisant du rangement." Il acquiesce silencieusement. Il doit être en train de se dire qu'elle a complètement perdu contact avec la réalité.  
"Louise ? J'ai raconté à Daniel d'où vient vraiment la version de ta thèse que je lui ai montré. Il dit qu'elle serait potentiellement publiable dans l'état. Je... je voulais que vous en discutiez directement, il dit que pour finir de rédiger la preuve du théorème ça prendrait encore plusieurs mois, pour un mathématicien qui rédigerait directement. Du coup beaucoup plus pour toi qui me dicte. Je pense pas que je pourrais tenir autant. Du coup, voilà, je voulais qu'on en discute à trois."  
Le pointeur reste immobile sous son doigt.  
"Louise ? Tu es là ?"  
Toujours rien.  
"Louise ? J'ai vraiment besoin que cette discussion ait lieu. Déjà, pour que Daniel ne pense pas que j'ai totalement perdu les pédales. Et pour savoir comment on continue. Je ne peux pas le faire seule."  
Le palet frémit sous son doigt.  
"Louise. Vraiment. Soit tu y mets un peu du tien, soit on arrête les frais là. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?"  
Le palet frémit à nouveau. Est-ce qu'elle est incapable de se manifester en présence d'une autre personne ? Mais finalement, avec ce qu'Assiba, jurerait être de la mauvaise volonté, il glisse lentement vers OUI.  
"Merci Louise." Elle relève la tête vers Daniel "Tu vois ?" Il esquisse un sourire géné.  
"C'est pas moi qui le fait bouger ! Il bouge seul, mais il faut que je sois en contact avec !  
\- C'est un phénomène assez courant dans tout ce qui est divination, utilisation de pendules et de baguettes de sourcier, de faire bouger inconsciemment les objets que l'on manipule...  
\- C'est pas le cas ! Je n'y connais rien en mathématiques, comment est-ce que j'aurai pu inventer tout ce que contient la thèse ?"

Avant que Daniel n'ai le temps de répondre, Assiba sent le pointeur bouger à nouveau. "Attends. Elle dit quelque chose."  
P.R.E.U.V.E.=.T.U.S.U.P.P.O.R.T.E.S.P.A.S.L.E.R.I.R.E.D.A.L.I.S.O.N.  
Assiba relève les yeux vers Daniel : "Alison ?  
\- C'est la secrétaire du labo. Et effectivement je supporte pas son rire. Mais c'est quelque chose que Louise aurait pu te dire..."  
Le pointeur bouge à nouveau : D.E.M.A.N.D.E.Q.Q.C.H.Q.U.E.S.E.U.L.1.M.A.T.H.E.U.X.S.A.U.R.A.I.T  
Daniel réfléchit. Il articule silencieusement pendant qu'il cherche une question mathématique acceptable. Finalement il pose une longue question dont Assiba reconnaît les termes pour les avoir vu dans la thèse de Louise sans pour autant les comprendre.  
S.S.I.O.N.E.S.T.D.S.1.G.R.P.E.2.L.I.E.S.I.M.P.L.E.F.I.N.I.  
À nouveau, Assiba regarde vers Daniel. "Alors ?"  
Il hoche la tête d'un air pensif. "Je ne suis pas encore totalement convaincu... Je veux dire, c'est quand même assez majeur comme révélation, l'existence d'une vie après la mort. Mais ok. Acceptons le postulat. Louise est là, elle peut m'entendre. On peut discuter de la thèse dans ce cadre là. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître."  
OUI.  
"Ok, ok... J'ai parcouru la version de ta thèse qu'Assiba m'a filé. Je pense que c'est publiable en l'état après quelques relectures."  
NON.I.L.F.T.F.I.N.I.R.L.A.P.R.E.U.V.E  
"La preuve du cas général ?"  
OUI  
"Ce serait une avancée majeure, mais ça va prendre des mois à rédiger. Et pour un résultat aussi puissant, il va y avoir de fortes exigences de vérifications. Plusieurs personnes vont devoir repasser sur ta preuve et ça décalera la publication d'autant."  
Assiba prend la parole : "Honnêtement, je ne me sens pas de continuer comme ça pendant des mois encore. Voire des années, vu le rythme auquel on avance."  
D.A.N.I.E.L.A.I.D.E.R.A.OUI.B.E.S.O.I.N.P.R.F.A.I.R.E.U.N.E.B.O.N.N.E.T.H.E.S.E.  
"Je veux bien aider, c'est pas la question, mais c'est un travail en soi, hein. Surtout avec ton approche ultra-calculatoire. Et vraiment, je t'assures que ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire pour publier. Ta thèse est plus que correcte en l'état."  
NON.P.A.S.A.S.S.E.Z.  
"Louise... En toute amitié, entre nous deux c'est quand même moi qui ait soutenu, et sans dépasser trois ans. Je t'assures qu'en l'état tu peux publier.  
\- Si c'est possible de publier en l'état ça m'irait vraiment beaucoup plus qu'on le fasse."  
Le pointeur ne bouge plus. Puis il reprend, volant presque d'une lettre à l'autre : I.LV.E.U.T.G.A.R.D.E.R.L.E.R.E.S.U.L.T.A.T.P.R.L.U.I.N.E.L.E.C.O.U.T.E.P.A.S.  
Assiba jette un regard désolé à Daniel, mais celui-ci réplique avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
"Non mais t'es sérieuse, meuf ? Vous venez me demander de l'aide, et la seconde d'après c'est full parano comme quoi je veux te piquer 'ton' résultat ? C'est quoi cette mentalité de merde ? Cette conception de la recherche de merde, même ? Le but c'est de travailler tous ensemble à faire avancer l'état des connaissances ! Pas de garder les trucs pour toi, à ton nom ! Et puis même si c'était le cas, c'est quoi ton super plan ? Attendre des années qu'Assiba finisse de prendre ta démo sous la dictée, en priant que personne ne publie le résultat avant, ce qui rendrait ta thèse totalement sans intérêt ? Tu crois que t'es la seule à travailler dans ce domaine ?" Il n'a plus l'air de douter de l'existence de Louise.  
J.A.I.0.P.A.P.I.E.R.P.U.B.L.I.E.J.A.I.B.E.S.O.I.N.D.1.R.E.S.U.L.T.A.T.P.U.I.S.S.A.N.T.D.S.M.A.T.H.E.S.E.  
Cette fois-ci c'est Assiba qui répond : "Louise... Je peux me tromper sur le fonctionnement de la recherche, mais... t'en aurais besoin pour faire une thèse qui te donnerait plus de chances d'avoir un poste ensuite, non ? Là, on n'est pas exactement dans un cas de figure où la suite de ta carrière importe..."  
I.L.F.T.Q.D.M.E.M.E.Q.U.E.M.A.T.H.E.S.E.S.O.I.T.C.O.R.R.E.C.T.E.M.T.F.I.N.I.E.!  
Daniel, de nouveau : "Une thèse n'est jamais *finie*. Il faut savoir l'abandonner. Et si je puis me permettre, ça a toujours été ton problème. T'es trop perfectionniste. Tu penses que quand j'ai soutenu j'étais satisfait de tout dans mon manuscrit ? Y'a plein de trucs que j'aurais voulu approfondir, expliciter, reformuler. Mais je voulais encore plus conclure en 3 ans."

A nouveau le pointeur reste immobile. Assiba demande : "Louise ? T'es encore là ?" puis, à Daniel : "Tu... tu veux un thé, en attendant ? Faut que je garde le doigt sur le pointeur, mais la théière est dans le placard de..." Le pointeur bouge à nouveau : O.K.O.N.F.T.C.O.M.M.E.V.S.D.I.T.E.S. Assiba sent toute la tension en elle se relâcher.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel reste jusque tard dans la soirée chez Assiba. A trois, ils élaborent un plan, cette fois non pas pour continuer la rédaction du manuscrit, mais pour la soutenance et la publication. L'expérience de Daniel est précieuse. D'une part sa connaissance de l'organisation de la recherche française épargne à Assiba de passer un temps précieux à comprendre les procédures, les personnes à contacter, les démarches à entreprendre. Et d'autre part, elle lui permet de contrer les inquiétudes de Louise, d'être légitime pour proposer des solutions plus simples quand l'esprit de la thésarde part dans des options déraisonnables.

Le plan est le suivant :  
\- Daniel va aller voir Michel, le directeur de thèse de Louise. Depuis sa position de professeur avec un peu d'influence sur l'institution, il devrait être à même de faire accepter que le diplôme soit délivré à titre posthume. Daniel pense qu'il va falloir insister beaucoup, mais qu'il peut réussir à le persuader, si besoin en mentionnant qu'il serait dommage que le fait qu'il ait été si peu présent pour sa thésarde se répande. Après tout, une thésarde avec 5 ans de thèse et qui finit par ne pas publier, ça fait mauvais sur son CV à lui aussi...  
\- Une fois la garantie que la soutenance peut avoir lieu, dernière relecture de la thèse de la part de Daniel (fond) et Assiba (forme). Normalement en parallèle, le directeur recrutera un jury de soutenance.   
\- Soutenance en comité restreint. Il faut voir sil la soutenance peut avoir lieu seulement sur le manuscrit ou s'il faut présenter quelque chose à l'oral, mais au vu des circonstances ils espèrent que non. Si c'est obligé, c'est Daniel qui s'en chargera. Assiba aurait bien voulu, après tout ce temps à travailler sur le manuscrit, mais elle n'a pas assez de compétences mathématiques pour que ça ne lui demande pas un travail trop important. Normalement après la présentation le jury pose des questions, en l'absence de Louise cette étape ne devrait pas avoir lieu.  
\- Après la soutenance... Après la soutenance personne, même pas Louise, ne sait ce qui se passera. Ils aviseront à ce moment. Pour l'heure, il s'agit de mettre en branle le plan.

Le temps que Daniel réussisse à discuter avec le directeur de Louise, Assiba reprend sa vie. Elle travaille à la librairie. Elle rend visite à sa mère. Elle sort de temps à autre avec des amies. Elle continue le rangement de l'appartement, évacuant peu à peu les affaires de Louise qu'elle ne veut pas garder. Et chaque soir elle utilise la planche de ouija, non pas pour retranscrire des mathématiques, mais pour discuter avec Louise. Elle a débarrassé la planche de ses extensions spécialisées, n'a gardé que le plateau originelle qu'elle a amené dans sa chambre pour pouvoir discuter au lit. Elle raconte sa journée à sa copine, reçoit des conseils en retour, des commentaires sur les séries qu'elles regardent sur l'ordi, des messages d'amour.

Après deux semaines, elle reçoit un appel de Daniel : 

"C'est bon pour Michel !  
\- Ah purée, trop bien. Ca pas été trop dur de le convaincre, du coup ?  
\- Absolument pas, en fait ! J'avais à peine abordé le sujet qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir davantage encadré Louise, qu'il avait beaucoup pensé à elle depuis l'enterrement et qu'il avait très envie de faire quelque chose, et que du coup j'arrivais à point nommé.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il se chargerait de la relecture du manuscrit, que c'était son rôle en temps que directeur de thèse et qu'il allait "faire cette partie bien". Du coup je pense qu'on peut lui envoyer en l'état. Je vais faire une relecture de mon côté comme prévu, et on devrait rapidement avoir une version finale. Il m'a dit qu'il se renseignait pour les modalités de la soutenance posthume mais que dans tous les cas ça se ferait, et que ça s'était déjà vu des soutenances en l'absence du thésard dans des circonstances exceptionnelles d'incapacité à être présent, donc le cas existe.  
\- Bon bah c'est impeccable du coup. On est tout bon ?  
\- Oui je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe aussi bien. Ça va encore prendre un peu de temps le temps que tout se mette en place, mais c'est sur les rails normalement. Tu transmets les infos à Louise ? Je lance la relecture finale de mon côté et si j'ai des questions je viendrais chez toi pour les lui poser directement. Ça te va ?  
\- Ça marche. Merci beaucoup Daniel.  
\- Bah c'est normal. Bon aprèm Assiba !  
\- Bon aprèm."

 Quelques semaines de plus passent. Michel envoie un courriel à Assiba et Daniel pour dire que la soutenance posthume est validée. Le manuscrit va être envoyé à deux rapporteurs qui vont le relire et faire des commentaires, que Michel intégrera dans une nouvelle version. Les rapporteurs sauront qu'il s'agit d'une soutenance post-mortem, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de demandes de modifications de fond. La soutenance définitive aura lieu quelques semaines après ça. Michel présentera la thèse à l'oral en tant que directeur. Tout semble en ordre. Assiba relit comme prévu le manuscrit pour vérifier que la mise en forme est correcte. Après fusion des corrections de Michel et Daniel, ils envoient le tout aux rapporteurs. Assiba retourne à ses discussions non-mathématiques avec Louise.  

Quelques semaines encore et Louise lui demande si elle peut faire venir Daniel pour une discussion. Assiba réassemble la table de ouija étendue sur la table du salon. Avec Daniel ils regardent le curseur bouger dessus.  
J.A.I.R.E.F.L.E.C.H.I.P.R.L.E..R.E.S.U.L.T.A.T.G.E.N.E.R.A.L.Q.U.E.J.E.V.O.U.L.A.I.S.M.E.T.T.R.E.E.N.D.E.R.N.I.E.R.E.P.A.R.T.I.E.OUI.J.E.P.E.N.S.E.Q.U.E.C.E.S.T.I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T.D.E.L.E.D.E.M.O.N.T.R.E.R.  
"Louise, on a déjà tranché ce point ! Et de toute façon là c'est trop tard, la thèse est entre les mains des rapporteurs."  
P.A.S.P.A.R.M.O.I.NON.P.A.R.T.O.I.OUI.A.V.E.C.D.U.C.O.Q.OUI  
"Ducoq ?" demande Assiba.  
"Du Coq. C'est un logiciel de preuve assistée par ordinateur. En gros ça permet de rédiger des preuves mathématiques et de garantir en faisant tourner le logiciel qu'on a rien écrit de faux, et ça peut même faire tout seul le détail de certaines étapes intermédiaires."  
S.I.T.U.P.A.R.S.D.U.L.E.M.M.E.D.S.M.O.N.A.R.T.I.C.L.E.E.N.A.T.T.E.N.T.E.D.E.P.U.B.L.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.J.E.P.E.U.X.T.E.D.O.N.N.E.R.L.E.S.G.R.D.ES.E.T.A.P.E.S.OUI  
"Ça me prendrait pas mal de temps de rentrer le tout dans Coq..."  
J.E.S.A.I.S.OUI.M.S.C.E.S.T.U.N.R.E.S.U.L.T.A.T.I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T.OUI.P.A.S.P.R.M.O.I.OUI.P.R.L.E.S.M.A.T.H.S.OUI.J.A.I.T.R.O.U.V.E.L.E.L.E.M.M.E.OUI.T.U.F.E.R.A.S.L.A.D.E.M.O.OUI.T.R.A.V.A.I.L.D.E.Q.U.I.P.E.OUI.C.I.T.E.M.O.I.J.U.S.T.E.OUI.S.T.P.OUI.

La conversation continue entre Louise et Daniel mais elle devient trop technique pour qu'Assiba puisse la suivre. Elle garde la main sur le curseur, mais elle pense à autre chose pendant que le curseur bouge sous son doigt et que Daniel en traduit les mouvements en indications. Il pose une question de temps à autre, suivie du bruit du frottement du curseur contre le bois. Au bout d'une heure l'échange atteint sa conclusion. Daniel résume :   
"Je pense que je peux le faire. Ca va demander plusieurs mois de travail mais c'est démontrable solidement, je ne vois pas d'obstacle majeur. Je reviendrai potentiellement te reposer des questions d'ici quelques mois s'il y a des points à affiner."  
NON.C.E.S.T.T.O.N.R.E.S.U.L.T.A.T.D.E.S.O.R.M.A.I.S.OUI.E.T.S.U.R.T.O.U.T.D.S.Q.Q.M.O.I.S.J.E.N.E.S.E.R.A.I.P.L.U.S.L.A.  
Un instant de silence suit cette déclaration.  
J.E.T.E.L.E.D.O.N.N.E.R.A.I.P.A.S.S.I.J.E.P.O.U.V.A.I.S.C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E.R.A.T.R.A.V.A.I.L.L.E.R.D.E.S.S.U.S.OUI.C.E.S.T.+.C.L.A.I.R.M.T.N.T.OUI.J.E.P.A.R.T.I.R.A.I.A.L.A.S.O.U.T.E.N.A.N.C.E.OUI.  
Davantage de silence. Louise n'avait pas réévoqué le sujet avec Assiba.  
C.E.S.T.M.O.N.C.A.D.E.A.U.D.A.D.I.E.U.OUI.

Après le départ de Daniel, Assiba reste assise devant le ouija. Perdue.   
"Tu vas partir, alors ? A la soutenance ? Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si proche..."  
OUI  
"Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de repousser un peu la date ? Dire qu'il faut introduire quelques révisions supplémentaires dans le manuscrit ?  
J.E.V.E.U.X.S.O.U.T.E.N.I.R.A.S.S.I.B.A.J.E.T.A.I.M.E.M.A.I.S.J.E.S.U.I.S.R.E.S.T.E.E.P.O.U.R.C.A.  
"Je sais, je sais... Mais quand même, c'est si proche... Tu ne peux pas rester pour voir la preuve du résultat par Daniel ? Ou on peut faire en sorte de dire que c'était dans tes papiers, montrer la partie calculatoire qu'on a déjà rédigée, continuer un peu, comme ça ce sera ton résultat aussi...  
NON.J.E.S.U.I.S.D.E.S.O.L.E.E.M.A.I.S.L.A.S.O.U.T.E.N.A.N.C.E.S.E.R.A.L.A.F.I.N.  
"J'ai l'impression de te perdre une seconde fois !"  
J.E.S.U.I.S.D.E.S.O.L.E.E.C.H.A.T.O.N.OUI.J.E.S.A.I.S.Q.U.E.C.E.S.T.D.U.R.OUI.I.L.F.T.P.R.O.F.IT.E.R.D.U.T.E.M.P.S.Q.U.I.N.S.R.E.S.T.E.

Mais il en reste si peu. Assiba a soudain l'impression que les jours filent. Les rapporteurs rendent leurs remarques. Michel et Daniel les ont presque immédiatement intégrées. La salle est réservée, le jury a ses billets pour venir. Daniel invite les gens du labo, Assiba se charge de la famille de Louise. Le frère de Louise se charge de l'organisation du pot de thèse. Assiba rentre plus tôt de la librairie pour avoir plus de temps à passer à discuter avec Louise. Plus qu'une semaine avant la soutenance. Plus qu'un jour. Louise lui promet de prendre le temps d'une dernière discussion après la soutenance.

La salle n'est pas particulièrement prestigieuse. C'est une salle de cours classique, un tableau, des bureaux. Le frère, les grands-mères et les parents de Louise sont là, la mère d'Assiba aussi. Gabriel et Lucien, les quelques autres amis non-mathématiciens de Louise. Daniel est là, entouré des camarades de thèse de Louise. Ils viennent discuter avec Assiba, lui parler de leur relation avec Louise. Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de les connaitre, juste une anecdote par ci par là. Elle découvre un pan de la vie de Louise, à la dernière heure. La salle se met en place, le jury s'installe. Michel Mazes se place devant le tableau. Il explique les conditions de la soutenance, revient sur l'accident de voiture, sur les 5 années de thèse de Louise. Il détaille les enjeux du domaine des mathématiques dans lequel Louise, comme Daniel et lui, travaillait. Il expose les résultats démontrés par Louise, le cheminement logique, leur implication sur les questions du domaine, la contribution de sa thèse à la recherche en général. L'exposé est bref, il dure une vingtaine de minutes. Normalement ce serait plus long, mais normalement ce serait Louise qui présenterait...  
Assiba a un vertige. C'est dans cette salle que se finit son histoire avec Louise. Une salle si banale. Mais est-ce que c'est pire que l'arrêt de bus où elle a reçu le coup de fil qui lui a appris le décès de Louise ? Au moins ici elle était prévenue un peu à l'avance. Elle regarde la salle avec attention, elle veut en absorber toutes les détails. L'estrade usée. Le tableau vert. Les bureaux, fournitures scolaires relativement classiques. L'encadrement des fenêtres, un peu sophistiqué, seul détail qui traduit le fait que l'université est ancienne et que cette salle a une histoire au delà de ses apparences de salle de classe générique. Elle voudrait trouver un sens profond dans les détails de ce qu'elle observe, mais la salle a été choisie au hasard parmi celles qui étaient disponibles à cette heure dans le calendrier de l'université. Elle ne représente pas de façon subtile sa relation avec Louise.  
Le jury pose ses questions. Michel Mazes y répond. Les questions sont peu nombreuses. Habituellement on demande aux candidats pourquoi ils n'ont pas regardé tel ou tel point précis, ou utilisé telle ou telle technique, et ils répondent que c'est une excellente question, qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps hélas et qu'ils ne manqueront pas de le faire dans leur post-doc à venir. Ces questions-là ne sont juste d'un commun accord pas posées aujourd'hui. Normalement le jury se retire pour délibérer. Aujourd'hui non. L'exposé n'apporte rien de plus, ils jugent la thèse de Louise sur son manuscrit, et ils l'ont déjà lu. Le président du jury souligne la masse de travail exceptionnel que contient la thèse. Il dit qu'il aurait été selon lui-même possible pour Louise de soutenir avant. Que devant un tel travail, on ne peut que s'incliner. Le jury décerne les félicitations. Louise est docteure.

Le pot de thèse est floue. Assiba ne pense qu'à rentrer pour pouvoir discuter. Elle a peur que Louise parte sans lui parler, qu'elle n'ait même pas la possibilité de rester. Est-ce qu'elle peut vraiment choisir de ne pas partir, maintenant que ce qui la retenait est accompli ? Assiba prend finalement congé, dit discrètement à Daniel qu'elle ne veut pas rater sa dernière opportunité. Il lui sert le bras fort, la regarde sans parler et lui fait un petit signe de tête.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle ne lui laisse aucun souvenir. Elle se précipite sur la planche de ouijà. A peine a-t-elle la main sur le curseur qu'il bouge.  
J.E.S.U.I.S.L.A.  
Enorme sensation de soulagement chez Assiba. Elle commence à pleurer doucement.  
J.E.T.AT.T.E.N.D.A.I.S.  
"J'avais peur que tu sois partie sans pouvoir rien y faire."  
J.E.L.U.T.T.E.P.R.R.E.S.T.E.R.OUI.M.S.J.E.T.A.V.A.I.S.P.R.O.M.I.S.  
"Tu luttes ?"  
D.E.P.U.I.S.Q.U.E.J.E.S.U.I.S.D.O.C.T.E.U.R.E.J.E.S.E.N.S.Q.U.E.J.E.P.O.U.R.R.A.I.S.D.I.S.P.A.R.A.I.T.R.E.OUI.C.O.M.M.E.U.N.E.P.R.E.S.S.I.O.N.E.N.P.E.R.M.A.N.E.N.C.E.  
Tu vas savoir ce qu'il y a après, alors ?  
P.E.U.T.E.T.R.E.  
"Tu vas tellement me manquer..."  
T.O.I.A.U.S.S.I.OUI.M.S.C.E.S.T.+.S.A.I.N.C.O.M.M.E.C.A.  
"Je suis désolée, je peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer..."  
J.E.T.A.I.M.E.A.S.S.I.B.A.M.E.R.C.I.P.O.U.R.T.O.U.T.E.S.N.O.S.A.N.N.E.E.S.E.N.S.E.M.B.L.E.  
"Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.  
J.E.P.X.P.A.S.R.E.S.I.S.T.E.R.+.L.O.N.G.T.E.M.P.S.OUI.J.E.T.A.I.L.A.I.S.S.E.U.N.M.O.T.OUI.J.E.T.A.I.M.E.❤.❤.❤.❤.

Et puis plus rien. Assiba sent comme un tremblement dans sa main, puis le pointeur reste inerte. Le ouija n'est plus qu'une collection de planches de bois. Peu à peu, Assiba arrête de pleurer. Elle se lève, et lit le mot laissé par Louise. Il est de la même écriture malhabile que le mot d'excuse qu'elle avait laissé après avoir fait voler les objets dans l'appartement :

"REMERCIEMENTS

Les remerciements sont traditionnellement la dernière partie que l'on rédige dans une thèse. Un point final informel qui viendra ouvrir le manuscrit. J'ai peur que ceux-ci ne trouvent que difficilement leur place dans mon manuscrit, mais je tenais à ce qu'ils soient couchés sur le papier néanmoins.

Je remercie Michel Mazes d'avoir accepté d'être mon directeur de thèse, et pour la liberté académique qu'il m'a laissé. 

Je remercie toute l'équipe du Laboratoire Géométrie et Applications, qui m'a accompagné au long des cinq années qu'ont duré ma thèse. Tout particulièrement, je remercie Daniel Ortega, qui a reussi l'exploit de m'accompagner pendant une sixième année fantôme, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Tu as été un compagnon de thèse exceptionnel.

Enfin, et surtout, je voulais remercier Assiba.

Mon amour, je te dois tant. Tu as été un soutien indispensable tout au long de ma thèse, aussi bien avant qu'après mon décès. Il m'aurait très littéralement été impossible de la finir sans toi, tu as été  celle qui m'a portée pour me permettre de continuer à rédiger. Tu m'as tant donné, et sur le plan de la thèse, je ne suis pas fière de dire que j'en ai abusé. J'aurai voulu faire les choses différemment. J'aurai voulu passer tant de temps en plus avec toi, plutôt que de penser que je pouvais remettre notre relation à après la fin de ma thèse. Tu as illuminé ma vie. Tu étais celle avec qui j'étais fière de me promener main dans la main, celle avec qui j'étais heureuse de me réveiller et de m'endormir. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, et la plus précieuse que j'ai eue. Si j'ai pu transcender la mort pour ma thèse, je n'ai pu le faire que grâce à toi, et je ne réalise que trop tard tout ce que je te dois. Je suis si triste de te laisser continuer à parcourir le chemin seule, et je penserai toujours à toi. Je t'aime tant, mon amour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre ! Je l'ai écrit entre 2 et 5h du mat, du coup il a probablement besoin d'une bonne relecture pour les typos, les tournures, et le sens général de l'histoire. La fin est un peu abrupte, je verrai si je la remanie un peu, c'est globalement ce que j'avais en tête mais y'a probablement moyen de faire qq chose qui referme un peu mieux l'histoire, peut-être un mini-épilogue sur ce que fait Assiba après (probablement une tasse de thé).


End file.
